


О генерал! Мой генерал!

by blackfilm



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Loyalty, M/M, Tragic Romance, нездоровый пафос
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Если бы они не просто салютовали друг другу.





	О генерал! Мой генерал!

_— Штурвал жег мне руки, но я… я держал его, сколько мог, Лен. — В его словах_  
_слышалась сдерживаемая ярость, но глаза вновь обратились к монитору, и на мгновение губы у него дрогнули._  
_— Я не сумел бы справиться с этим без тебя._

  
  
  
  
«Мне надо уладить одно дело», — сказал генерал, и Лен вдруг во всей отчетливости увидел его величие, донельзя резко и ярко, как при оптическом увеличении. Даже в момент крушения, даже тогда — нет, _именно тогда_ сила его духа, казалось, возросла многократно, и Лен вспомнил, что Старки когда-то говорил ему, что важнее всего последний акт, — то, что следует перед уходом со сцены во тьму. «Все, что есть, береги для последнего кона, Лен». Они говорили тогда не о смерти, хотя смерть была повсюду — но, может быть, именно поэтому они о ней и не говорили? — нет, они говорили о чем угодно, но не о ней: о стратегии и тактике, о чести и бесчестии, о тонкостях ловли рыбы в горной реке и о семьях, где их ждут, все еще ждут, ждут всегда. «Они ждут нас живыми, Билли». Заложники на чужой земле, они говорили о жизни, и думали о жизни, и были друг для друга единственными ориентирами во сгущающемся мраке, и это каким-то невероятным образом позволило им выжить.

Они никогда не говорили о любви, но Лен думает, что именно тогда полюбил Билли Старки, любовью безмолвной и бескорыстной, ничего не ожидающей взамен от того, кого любишь. Он мог бы объяснить себе ее как любовь сыновью, но не привык врать в вещах столь сокровенных и не желал начинать теперь. Нет, и мучение, и радость, и трепет — все это было его, все принадлежало Лену Крейтону, живому человеку со всеми его недостатками и... грехами? — да, кто-то назвал бы это грехом, но где был грех, когда Лен нашел руку Старки во мраке, и спустя миллионы лет — нет, всего несколько мгновений — ощутил ответное пожатие? Там не было судьи, и присяжных, и господина обвинителя инквизиции, там не было ничего, кроме двух утомленных душ на грани утери себя, случайно обретших друг друга, а значит — они не могли судить его.

Он видел спину Старки, прямую и несгибаемую, не потерявшую привычную выправку, и в глазах Лена то была красота умирающего льва со все еще высоко поднятой гривастой головой, влачащегося по пустыне шатким шагом, или полуразрушенного храма, упрямо сохраняющего устремленность вверх, только вверх, всегда вверх, к испепеляющему солнцу и славе Божией. Он окликнул его по имени, вполголоса, и Старки обернулся, вопросительно. Лен смотрел на него, и все слова рождались и умирали на его языке, признав свое бессилие перед невыразимым. Он шагнул вперед, как бы раздумывая, опять взял Старки за руку и посмотрел на него с мольбой.

«Последний кон, — подумал он. — Так какая разница?» Он притянул к себе Старки и поцеловал его в сухие тонкие губы, судорожно и неуклюже, вложив в неумелую ласку все то отчаянное и раздирающее, что жило в нем долгие годы, как тайный недуг, как постыдная болезнь, скрытая от посторонних глаз. Давящий вес был наконец снят с его груди, и воздух хлынул в легкие, головокружительно и свободно. Это был его прощальный подарок Билли — откровенность, которой у них не было в жизни. 

— Ты во всем прав, — зашептал он яростно, задевая чужие губы. — И всегда был прав, понял?

Он задержался рядом с Билли, не отпуская, касаясь горячим лбом лба, стараясь запомнить каждое ощущение, и наконец отстранился и взглянул на него, с внутренним содроганием ожидая его реакции.

Лицо Старки искривилось странным образом и задрожало, и Лен испугался, что стал, не желая того, пресловутой последней соломинкой. Но его генерал сделал глубокий вдох, сморгнул слезы и взял себя в руки, снова становясь собранным профессионалом и в первую очередь солдатом, служащим своей стране. Черты его ожесточились, губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Спасибо, Лен, — сказал он чрезвычайно серьезно. Он погладил Лена по щеке и как будто хотел сказать еще что-то, но передумал и просто кивнул.

У выхода он еще раз обернулся, криво и как-то потерянно улыбнулся Лену и вышел за дверь.


End file.
